Shika
by Marian Nara
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Shikamaru no fuera un hombre?  si no que  fuera una mujer, pero que todos piensen que es un hombre. triangulo amoroso clasificación T para estar seguros
1. Chapter 1

**esta es un intento de fic pero bueno es algo **

**descargo responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenese**

* * *

Un konoha una chica observaba con una expresión de aburrimiento. Ella descansaba bajo un árbol en jardín de la academia. Ella suspiro mientras miraba las nubes flotar en el cielo "que fastidio" dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Qué pasa Shika? Un muchacho se volvió su atención pesados de la bolsa de papitas de tiempo suficiente para mirar a la chica larguirucha. Shikami se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones shinobi apagado. "La escuela es una lata". El niño gordito está enterrado ya en su bolsa de papas fritas crujiente, una vez más lejos. Shikami se volvió hacia la academia. Ella no era como las otras chicas de la academia. Especialmente sakura y ino que se volvían locas con ese chico sasuke. Tampoco era tímida como hinata la heredera Hyuuga. Es demasiado perezosa para sentir vergüenza.

Shikami fue el más listo de los estudiantes en la academia. Sus calificaciones refleja esto, pero su ética de trabajo deja mucho que desear.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de la academia pensó que era un niño. Pasó por su apodo de Shika más canoso su identidad de género. Shika Tenía una estructura delgada con pechos planos… bueno la chica tenía algo, pero lo poco que había estaba olculta con ropa oscura masculina por lo general una camisa manga larga de color verde oscura y pantalones marrones oscuro shinobi junto con sandalias de color azul. La ropa era lo suficientemente suelto como para permitir su libertad de movimiento y también ocultó su forma ligeramente curvada. Llevaba el pelo de color azabache en un nudo apretado arriba, y ella había colorado ojos marrones.

Su rostro no era poco atractivo y no masculino en lo más mínimo. A los trece años que podría pasar con la barbilla en punta, la estructura ósea fina y suave piel y todavía pasar por un chico. No es que ella fue activa ocultando su sexo, era demasiado perezoso para señalar el error de sus compañeros o sus profesores.

Era su ultimo dia en la academia mañana iba tener el examen de acenso a genin, ella no le preocupa si pasaba o no.

Llego al aula de clases y se sento en ultimo asiento y Choji a su lado. El sabia que ella en realida era ella y no el. Asumió la niña prefiere permanecer anónimo de género, por lo que mantuvo que la información a sí mismo.

Iruka entro al aula con una sorrisa "buenos días clases hoy es su ultimo dia de clases asi que empecemos" shika se aburrió de la clase, se recostó en su asiento y en poco tiempo se durmió.

* * *

**necesito escojer su pareja asi que voten:**

**choji**

**sasuke**

**naruto**


	2. Chapter 2

Actualize mas rapido de lo que pense pero me dio una super inspiracion que 3 de mis autoras favorita quieran saber mas

tome la idea de Karagabrielle del el triangulo amoroso pero empece con Naruto espero que les guste n_n

* * *

Ya llevaban 15 minutos de clases cuando Iruka se dio cuenta de algo, había mucho silencio y tranquilidad, eso era demasiado raro. Por ello volteo, al no ver a Naruto de Inmediato pregunto "¿Alguien ha visto a Naruto?" todos negaron excepto Shika que estaba ya dormida

De repente se escucho un ruido en el techo, justo en el conducto de ventilación, todos lo ignoraron e Iruka continúo la clase con mal presentimiento.

En un rato se volvió a escuchar un ruido mucho más fuerte, "ahhh" grito Naruto que cayó del ducto de la ventilación encima de Shika, y la tumbo al suelo haciendo despertar a Shika bruscamente. Ambos se olvidaron del mundo por un momento.

"¿Pero qué?" dijo Naruto, al abrir los ojos y ver a Shika que estaba debajo de él se quedo hipnotizado, con lo hermosa que se veía "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy pensado eso de Shika? No soy gay a mí me gusta Sakura o ¿será que soy gay?" pensaba Naruto.

Shika gimió al sentir un dolor en la cabeza, pero al abrir los ojos se olvido de eso y se quedo mirando esos ojos azules como el cielo y sin querer se sonrojo. Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que los gritos de Iruka los hiso reaccionar

"Quítate de encima" dijo Shika y empujo de encima a Naruto. Al tratar de ponerse le dio un horrible dolor en la cabeza lo que hizo que se desmallara, Iruka la atrapo.

"¿Está Bien?" Pregunto Naruto

"se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza" dijo Iruka "voy a llevarla a la enfermería, Naruto acompáñame"

Empezaron a caminar a la enfermería con Shika en los brazos de Iruka y Naruto con la cabeza gacha. Cuando llegaron dejo a Shika en la camilla con la enfermera y ambos salieron

"lo lamento normalmente cuando yo hago bromas yo soy el que termina lastimado" murmuro Naruto

"no es conmigo que debes disculparte" dijo Iruka "es con Shika que debes disculpare. Vamos a clase"

Siguieron caminado al salón de clases cuando Naruto se detuvo.

"¿puedo quedarme a esperar que despierte Shika?"

"si puedes, pero cuando despierte regresas a clases entendido?"

"entendido. Gracias Iruka" y con eso se devolvió a la enfermería

Espero afuera de la enfermería hasta que la enfermera salió y le dijo que podía entrar. Al entrar, se sentó, y de nuevo se quedo viendo la belleza que ahora tenía una pequeña venda en la cabeza

"NO, NO y NO. No puedo ser Gay" dijo Naruto golpeándose la cabeza

"¿Naruto?" dijo Shika despertando

"¿he? Shika estas despierto, ¿estás bien?"

"Me duele la cabeza" dijo frotándose la cabeza

"si, lo lamento fue mi culpa, siempre ando metiendo la pata en todo"

"No hay necesidad de que te disculpes ya lo había olvidado" dijo Shika bostezando con un leve sonrojo

"P- pero Shika yo-" pero fue interrumpido

"Veo que estas despierta" dijo la enfermera "bueno chico ya es hora de que te vayas tienes clases todavía"

"está bien Shika yo vuelvo después de clases" dijo Naruto

"de acuerdo nos vemos" dijo Shika

Y con eso Naruto se levanto y volvió a clases muy pensativo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cuando llego al salón de clases noto que todos empezaron a murmurar, el los ignoro y siguió a supuesto se sentó y no le puso atención a la clase sino que se quedo en un pasamiento profundo, sin saber que un chico de pelo color azul oscuro lo miraba con mucho odio.

Era nada más y nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el sabía que Shika en realidad era una mujer, y el día que lo descubrió se fue mas y mas interesando en ella.

_Hace un mes atrás_

"_Muy bien chicos hoy tenemos un ejercicio especial, los pondré en grupo de dos y tendrán una batalla, yo los evaluare según su desempeño. ¿Entendido?" dijo Iruka con una sonrisa_

"_sí" afirmaron los alumnos_

"_está bien, los primeros en pelear serán Sasuke y Shika" dijo "levántense y póngase aquí en el centro, los demás siéntese" _

_Sasuke se levanto y se puso en su posición mientras que todas sus fan, sobre todo Sakura eh Ino, le gritaban y animaban. Shika se levanto con mala gana y se paro justo en frente del Uchiha perezosamente con las manos en los bolsillos. _

"_¿Preparados?" ambos asintieron "empiecen!" _

_Sasuke corrió contra Shika, con mucha confianza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.__"Voy a poner fin a esta__rápido ", Sasuke pensó para sí mismo._

"_Maldición, yo no soy buena en Taijutsu" Pensaba Shika, trataba de esquivar las numerosas patadas y golpes que Sasuke daba hasta que Sasuke le dio puñetazo en el estomago, que dejo a Shika sin aliento y luego una en la cara que tiro a suelo. _

"_Ya Gane" dijo volteándose para irse "¿Qué? No puedo moverme" entonces sintió que su cuerpo no le obedecía y se volteaba. _

"_Eres muy problemático" Sasuke la miro y vio que estaba levantada, mostrando una señal de manos, también noto un hilo de sangre en la barbilla. _

"_¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" dijo enfadado _

"_Porque estoy usando mi jutsu de posesión de sombra" _

"_¿Qué?" Cuando miro hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que su sombra estaba unida con la de él. _

"_Muy bien-" dijo Iruka pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke _

"_¡Esto no ha terminado!" dijo usando la fuerza para liberarse del jutsu _

_Shika estaba tratando de mantenerlo en su jutsu, pero ella no tenía mucha experiencia, así que Sasuke lo logro romper _

"_Sasuke alto" dijo Iruka pero Sasuke no le hizo caso y fue hasta Shika corriendo con intención de vengarse_

"_mierda" pensó Shika que intentaba esquivar el golpe se Sasuke, pero al hacer ese movimiento accidentalmente su cabeza choco en medio de los pechos de Shika. Sasuke se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos también se sonrojo y mucho. Iruka y Chouji quedaron boquiabiertos._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo muy enojada Shika, que es raro en ella, y empujo a Sasuke y le dio una cachetada "¡Pervertido!" dijo pero solo Sasuke la escucho, todas la chicas jadiaron y luego miraron con odio a Shika, hay Iruka intervino entre los dos. _

"_ya es suficiente, siéntense los dos" y se acerco al oído de Sasuke "esa no es manera de tratar a una dama" le susurro. _

"_¿Dama?" _

"_si dama, Shika es una mujer" allí Sasuke entendió todo se fue a su asiento frotándose la mejilla que todavía la tenia roja por el golpe, cuando se sentó y todas las chicas de inmediato fueron a preguntarle que si estaba bien, pero las ignoro, miro hacia Shika que estaba sentada junto a Chouji. _

"_me pregunto porque se hará pasar por hombre" pensó para sí mismo "ella es muy inteligente, además no está loca por mí, además ese jutsu" en eso sonrío le estaba empezando a interesar por ella._

Así es como se empezó a interesar en ella, le gustaba que fuera muy inteligente, así que se decidió a conquistarla.

Paso la hora de clases y la campana sonó "bueno ya se pueden ir, pero recuerden que mañana es el examen" dijo Iruka "y Naruto te quedaras aquí para reparar el conducto de aire que rompiste"

"Pero senseiiii"

"Pero nada, los demás pueden irse"

Así todos salieron del salón, Sasuke se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando ya iba llegando se topo con la enfermera

"oh ¿tú eres amigo de ella? El asintió "¿puedes quedarte con ella un momento por si despierta tengo que ir atender unos asuntos?"

"si, no hay problema"

"Muy bien, yo regreso al rato"

Y con eso entro y la vio durmiendo en la camilla con una venda alrededor de su cabeza "Maldito Naruto" pensó para sí mismo. Se sentó en el banquito y se detuvo a mirarla

Le dio mucha curiosidad y se inclino un poco más para detallarla mejor, se veía muy linda dormida, pero no le fue suficiente solo verla, así que como todo siego, empezó a tocarla con dos dedos, fue pasando por la venda, luego bajo por la nariz y rodeo los labios.

Se quedo mirando los labios y poco a poco empezó a bajar su cabeza hasta que sus labios casis de tocaban, podía sentir la respiración tranquila de Shika, estaba a punto de encontrarse.

"¿Sasuke?" de inmediato Sasuke levanto la cabeza muy rápido. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"y-yo parecía que no respirabas, así que me estaba asegurando que respirabas" dijo un poco nervioso. Shika solo levanto una ceja y luego asintió con la cabeza murmurando un "problemático".

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"la enfermera me pidió que me quedara contigo mientras ella atendía unos asuntos"

"ah"

Luego escucharon la puerta los dos voltearon y vieron a Iruka

"Shika ya estas despierta, me alegro, bueno te acompañare a casa para que no vallas sola"

"yo puedo llevarla Iruka-sensei" dejándolo muy sorprendidos

"¿estás seguro Sasuke?"

"si claro no hay problema, así usted se queda con Naruto"

"está bien, tenga cuidado"

"bien" y así Iruka salió de la habitación

"¿Por qué te ofreciste a llevarme? Dijo muy extrañada

"porque quería acompañarte a casa"

"pues no es necesario" dijo levantándose "lo que menos quiero es tener que caminar contigo a mi casa es demasiado problemático" caminando a la puerta

"bueno igual te acompañare no me importa lo problemático que sea para ti _Shika-chan" _dijo parándose a su lado y ella se detuvo en seco

"no me llames así" dijo saliendo de la habitación

"¿Por qué no Shika-chan?" dijo siguiéndola

"¡ya basta!"

Salieron de la academia y caminaron en dirección a la casa de Shika

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto trataba de terminar con la maldita ducto de ventilación, Iruka-sensei había salido para llevar a Shika a casa, así que quería terminar rápido para ir a visitarlo y hacer algo para compensarlo

"¿ya terminaste Naruto?" Pregunto Iruka

"no, pero sensei ¿no ibas a llevar a Shika su casa?"

"si, pero Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla"

"¿Sasuke?"

"si Sasuke, termina rápido para que puedas ir a visitarla"

"Está bien" y se puso a trabajar más rápido "me pregunto porque Sasuke se ofreció a llevar a Shika?"

* * *

"puedes dejar de seguirme" dijo Shika fastidiada

"claro que no Shika-chan"

"eres muy problemático"

Llegaron a su casa, y se detuvo en la puerta

"ya llegamos"

"bueno nos vemos Shika-chan" de repente se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso a Shika en los labios. Shika se quedo paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Poco a poco Sasuke se alejo de ella y se fue del lugar dejando a Shika en estado de shock.

"¿Kami? ¿Eres tú?" pregunto su padre abriendo la puerta haciendo que Shika despertara, su siempre la había llamado Kami por cariño por su nombre Shikami

"si soy yo papa"

"¿qué te paso en la cabeza?" pregunto preocupado

"¿esto? A es que en la academia me caí y me golpee en la cabeza"

"a bueno ven entra y descansa"

"si Padre"

Entro en su casa, subió la escalera y se acostó en la cama y se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos de hoy, eso proco que se sorrajara

"problemático"

* * *

**Y aquí esta otro capitulo de Shika espero que les guste este es el mas largo que eh echo hasta hora tiene 1.320 palabra n_n**

**Acepto de todo criticas, adulaciones Todo!**

**Bueno es todo espero que les guste :3**


	4. Chapter 4

-Ya Termine Iruka-sensei – dijo Naruto emocionado al por fin terminar con el conducto de aire, pero al no escuchar repuesta de su sensei volteo y encontró a Iruka dormido- ¡IRUKA-SENSEI DESPIERTE USTED ES EL PROFESOR NO SE PUEDE DORMIR! –grito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto aturdido.

-Sensei se durmió mientras terminaba- dijo molesto.

-Perdóname Naruto-

- bueno ya que he terminado voy a visitar a Shika, adiós Iruka-sensei- Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de con la mano.

-Naruto ¿no crees que es muy tarde para visitar a Shika?- Pregunto Iruka bostezando.

-¿Tarde?- Pregunto Naruto confundido- Iruka-sensei ¿qué hora es?

-Las nueve- afirmo

-¿Qué?- dijo volteando a ver el reloj de pared en la habitación y efectivamente eran las nueve- no ahora no podré ir a verlo- dijo deprimido con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes Naruto mañana podrás verle, además mañana es el examen tienes que concentrarte-

-Si sensei lose-

-Vamos hacer algo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal unos fideos? Yo invito

-¿enserio?- dijo Naruto con los ojos brillantes

-Claro Naruto- afirmo al joven de ojos azules

-Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Andando!- Dijo el rubio contento empezando a caminar a la salida cantando- fideos, fideos, fideos- Iruka solo lo siguió riendo

* * *

En la residencia Nara

-¡Shikami ven baja vamos a cenar!- grito la madre de Shikami Yoshino

-Problemática- murmuro

Bajo las escaleras y camino al comedor lentamente, una vez allí vio la mirada de felicidad de su madre y se quedó en shock por un momento. Yoshino es una mujer hermosa, de carácter fuerte, estricta y un poco arrogante. Ella tenía cierta frustración porque su hija nunca se comportaba ni vestía como una dama que es, siempre le compraba ropa de señorita pero ella nunca la quiso usar, una vez la quiso obligar pero cunado regreso tenía su ropa de siempre.

-Itadakimasu- dicen todos luego comienzan a comer, pero el padre y su hija estaban extrañados por la aptitud de Yoshino

-Y dime Shikami ¿eres novia del niño Uchiha?- Dijo Yoshino sonriendo

-¿QUÈ?- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-jojojo vamos Shikami no sea tímida- dijo riendo

-¿Ah? ¡TU NO PUDES TENER NOVIO ERES MUY JOVEN!- grito su padre molesto

-Mama no seas problemática él no es mi novio- dijo ignorando a su padre

-NO ESCHASTE- grito de nuevo Shikaku

- A no y porque se besaron en la entrada, los vi cuando limpiaba las ventanas- dijo ignorando también a Shikaku y haciendo que Shika se sonrojara

-¿QUE? ¡ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS JOVENCITA!- exclamo molesto

- Mama no es lo que crees fue un mal entendido- dijo aun sonrojada

-Si claro me alegro que tengas novio- dijo emocionada

-ELLA NO TENDRA NOVIO- grito muy enojado por ser ignorado

-Shikaku ya para de gritar deberías estar feliz ella se empieza a portar al fin como una señorita- dijo contenta.

-Pero- no pudo continuar discutiendo por la mirada aterradora que le lanzo su esposa y se sentó resignado pensando unas mil formas de torturar al Uchiha

-Problemático- murmuro Shika pensando cómo sacar esa idea de la cabeza de su madre

* * *

Estaban sentados en el puesto de fideos favorito de Naruto, el mismo se había quitado sus lentes que siempre llevaba en la frente, esperaban pacientemente su comida añorada por el de ojos azules

-Y dime Naruto ¿Te gusta Shika?- soltó de repente Iruka

-¿Qué? No como puede creer eso- contesto totalmente sonrojado de como su sensei puede pensar esos cosas de el ni que fuera gay o sí?

-_Porque tengo estos pensamientos con respecto a Shika no lo entiendo- _Pensaba el pobre torturándose

-¿eh? Que tiene es totalmente normal- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

En el momento llego su pedido y comenzaron a comer. Iruka empezó a pensar porque todos actuaban extraños respecto a Shika al final no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo*

-Sensei ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- pregunto Naruto

-¿Quieres otro tazón?- Pregunto

-no quiero preguntarle si ¿podría probarme su banda?- suplico

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- tocando su banda- lo lamento Naruto solo puedes usar la banda cuando te gradúes Mañana.

-¡eso no es justo!- exclamo Naruto mientras Iruka se reía- ¡QUIRO OTRO TAZON!- el sensei solo siguió riendo.

* * *

Ya era de mañana en la casa de los Nara, Shikami ya estaba saliendo para la academia cuando se encontró con quienes menos esperaba.

-Sasuke Naruto ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza al ver a los dos pelándose enfrente de su casa.

Al verla los dos se separaron al instante

-Nada- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Problemáticos-

Hace 5 minutos

Sasuke esperaba fuera de la casa de Shika para acompañarla a la academia cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- Mascullo Sasuke molesto

-¿EH? Sasuke vine a ver a Shika y acompañarlo a la academia- dijo confundido de ver al Uchiha en ese lugar- Y ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Ese no es de tu incumbencia así que lárgate- le dijo con una mirada llena de rencor.

-¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA UCHIHA? ¿QUIERES PELIAR?- Grito

-ja! ¡Como si fuera a perder el tiempo con alguien como tú!- dijo con un tono burlón

- Tú te lo buscaste- dijo y se abalanzó sobre el

Así fue como comenzó la pelea hasta que Shika salió

-Bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí enfrente de mi casa?-

-Shika yo vine a ver como seguías- dijo Naruto

-Estoy Bien Naruto ya te dije que no te preocuparas- dijo sin interés

- Bien vamos a la academia- dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar agarrando de la mano a Shika

- Espera yo también voy con ustedes- dijo agarrando la otra mano de Shika viendo con desprecio a Sasuke y salían rayitos de sus ojo

-Oigan esperen tengo que esperar a Chouji- Pero no la dejaron continuar porque ambos la empezaron a arrastrar corriendo ambos- Problemático- fue lo último que dijo.

Llegaron a la academia y se fueron al salón muy rápido con Shika arrastras que los miraba con una expresión como de ¬¬ a ambos

-Bueno ya llegamos me pueden soltar- les dijo

-Claro pero ven a sentarte conmigo- dijo Naruto alegre

-No se sentara conmigo- dijo Sasuke

Cuando empezaron a pelearse de nuevo Shikami camino hacia su amigo de huesos grandes que extrañamente se encontraba en el salón ya y con expresión sombría

-Oye Chou ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto sentándose a su lado

- Nada- respondió cortante y frio.

Shika quedo extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo pero cuando fue a preguntarle el sensei llego anunciando el examen.

-Muy bien chicos el examen será sobre Jutsu de clonación los llamare por lista y pasan al área del examen- dijo Iruka

Ella no estaba preocupada por lo más mínimo por el examen si pasaba y si no le daba igual. Volteo a ver a los que antes peleaban, Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos rodeado por su fan girl y Naruto estaba todo golpeado a su lado se imaginó lo que paso estaban peleando y llagaron las defensoras de Sasuke y así termino. Volteo y vio de nuevo a Chouji con la misma expresión.

-Problemático- suspiro, no entendía que pasaba con todos ellos hoy estaban más molestos que se costumbre y se estaba cansando.

-Shikami Nara es tu turno- llamo el profesor.

-bien- dijo sin ánimo alguno, se levantó y se fue a la sala de prueba, al pasar al lado de Naruto le deseo suerte y le dio una de las mejores sonrisas ella sin saber porque se sonrojo y siguió caminando. Dos personas estaban furiosas por esa acción una era Sasuke al ver sonrojarse a Naruto y el otro era nada más y nada menos que Chouji.

Aller cuando Sasuke acompañaba a Shika a casa, Chouji fue a visitarla para saber cómo estaba cuando llego escucho voces, al ver a Shika y Sasuke juntos no pudo evitar enojarse. Se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos para escuchar la conversación, al asomarse vio cuando Sasuke le dio un beso, enojado y más que todo triste se fue del lugar recordando que también le había molestado cuando Naruto le cayó encima a su mejor amiga o eso pensaba él. Luego cuando fue de día no se molestó en ir a la casa de su "amiga" para ir a la academia sino que se fue directo, pero el pobre se frustro más cuando la vio llegar agarrada de manos con ese par, estaba muy pero muy molesto ella había sido su primera amiga y un rayo de esperanza para su pobre corazón no podía permitir que se la arrebatara ella era suya y de nadie más.

-Yo ganare- susurro viendo a Naruto y Sasuke.

Mientras tanto con Naruto estaba echo un lio, no entendía la razón por la cual se sentía atraído por Shika estaba que lloraba, cuando vio su lindo sonrojo al desearle suerte no pudo evitar quedase de nuevo sin palabras por su belleza.

-_pero que rayos estoy pensando ambos somos hombre eso es raro definitivamente no soy gay, no soy gay, no lo soy, no lo soy, NO LO SOY- _Pensaba

- NO SOY GAY- grito a todo pulmón sin pensar y todos se quedaron mirándolo en shock por semejante grito.

-bueno Naruto lo comprendimos, ahora es tu turno de la prueba, pasa- dijo Iruka-sensei un poco enojado y asustado por lo que dijo.

- eh si sensei- dijo pasando a la prueba con la cara completamente roja.

Todos los graduados estaban afuera celebrando; Shika estaba recibiendo una felicitación de sus padres cuando volteo y vio a Naruto sentado en el columbio sin banda con esa mirada triste no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él fue acercase para hablar con él, pero la mama de Chouji me abrazo antes y empezaron a felicitarme luego cuando fui a ver ya no estaba se sintió muy mal.

-_Lo buscare después se veía muy triste- _pensó ella con nostálgica por su sonrisa tan brillante que el chico poseía

-Shika felicidades- dijo Chouji a su lado con al parecer mejor humor que el de antes

-igual Chouji aunque ahora va haber más trabajo será problemático- dijo quejándose

-No pienses así, te apuesto que estaremos juntos y todo va ser mejor- dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su "amiga"

-eh si Chouji- dijo extrañada otra vez por su rara aptitud.

* * *

Hola bueno e vuelto! que lindo es volver n-n bueno llevo años sin actulizar lose lo lamento sobre todo con lamisteriosacristal ya que planeaba abandonarla despues de un accidente automovilístico que sufri hace como 6 mese una experiensa horrible. Bueno entonces estaba sentada aburrida en mi casa y dije como estará fanfiction revise y luego me meti en mi historia la ley y depues lo comentario y me dije a mi misma porque no continuo y eso ise al ver los comentarios me inspiraron a seguir por sobre todo que 3 de mis autoras favorita les habia gustado el fic no me sorprendería que no la leyeran por mi irresponsabilidad pero igual la hice lo mas larga que pude espero que les guste bueno comenten lo que sea insultos criticas tomatasos lo que quieran, bye los quiero

Marian Nara :)


End file.
